Battle Mages
by Zhitachi Shin
Summary: Apa yang kau lakukan ketika bosan? begitulah pertanyaan yang ada di benak penguasa Nazarick sekarang ini. ketika kebosanan tengah melanda, muncul seseorang dari dunia lain dan mengajaknya mengikuti turnamen besar. Mampukah Ainz memenangkan turnamen ini dan membawa hadiah utama?. Special Fanfict dengan 3 kolaborasi novel pertama milik Zhitachi.
1. Chapter 1

**Overlord Series** **  
** **Battle Mages**

Yahoo, lama tidak berjumpa. Untuk merayakan keberhasilan Zhitachi untuk novel saya, Zhitachi akan membuat sebuah Fanfict kolaborasi antara 3 novel milik sendiri. Novel apa saja itu? Nanti akan Zhitachi sebutkan.

Kolaborasi 3 novel untuk Fanfict ini adalah... **Overlord, Master of Highschool, dan Antara Aku Dengan Dia.**

Kedua novel tersebut merupakan karya Zhitachi sendiri dan novel **Master of Highschool** yang telah mencapai titik akhir.

Untuk cerita ini bakal diupdate cukup lama, dikarenakan kegiatan Zhitachi di dunia nyata cukup merogoh kehidupan singkat Zhitachi (?).

Chapter depan di perkiraan akan rilis sekitar 3 minggu... Jadi, mohon maaf yah para reader yang menunggu cerita **Overlord** milik Zhitachi ini...

Oke tanpa kelamaan, langsung aja di scroll ke bawah...

 **Disclaimer:** **Zhitachi and** **Maruyama Kugane** **.**

 **Genre: Super power,** **Fantasy,** **Action.**

 **Character: All Chara in Overlord, Master of Highschool, and Antara Aku Dengan Dia.**

 **Rate: K+ up to M.**

 **Sinopsis:** Seorang penjelajah waktu dengan kekuatan over power tiba di wilayah Nazarick dan mengumumkan sebuah turnamen besar antara dia dengan penguasa Nazarick. Ainz yang mengetahui hadiah utama dalam turnamen tersebut ingin mengikuti pertandingan, sekaligus menghilangkan rasa kebosanan.

~Not Like, Don't Read~

 **Chapter Zero: Visitor.**

Tanah hijau yang terpampang luas sejauh mata memandang, rumput kecil nan hijau yang menghiasi tanah dan menjadikannya sebagai tersubur. keindahan yang absolut ini akan terus ada untuk beberapa waktu mendatang.

Suasana tenang ini berubah menjadi mencekam ketika sebuah tekanan udara terkumpul dan membentuk sebuah portal berukuran sedang. Angin yang semula tenang kini menjadi tidak beraturan, khususnya yang berada di sekitar portal.

Seorang manusia bergender perempuan berambut hitam panjang keluar dari portal. Gadis itu mendarat dengan kaki kanan disusul dengan kaki kiri. Pandangannya terfokus ke arah sekitar.

Wajahnya tersenyum, ia merasa seperti pertama kalinya melihat pemandangan seperti ini. Dari jarak dekat, ia melihat tanah hijau yang mampu merilekskan mata. Ketika melihat ke arah kejauhan, ia melihat sebuah bukit dengan warna yang sama seperti ia injak sekarang.

Gadis itu menutup portal dan kembali menatap ke arah bukit.

"Sebuah bukit? Di tempat yang sangat luas ini?".

Ia memejamkan kedua mata, pandangannya menjadi sangat luas ketika ia melihat dari atas langit. Benar yang ia duga, bukit yang ia lihat seperti bukan bukit pada umumnya. Jika diukur dengan logika, tidak mungkin alam akan membuat sebuah bukit tepat ditengah daratan rata.

Ia menajamkan penglihatannya, ada sebuah garis putih berada di tengah bukit.

Gadis itu membuka mata, wajahnya tersenyum tipis.

"Sepertinya tempat ini akan menarik".

Bisa kita simpulkan bahwa gadis ini...

Bukan orang biasa.

Gadis itu tiba di atas bukit dalam beberapa detik, ia terbang dan turun perlahan ke arah pintu masuk sebuah ruangan.

Dua maid tengah berdiri di tengah pintu masuk. Tatapan tajam terlukis dari wajah mereka ke arah gadis asing.

"Untuk apa seorang manusia datang ke tempat ini?".

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan penguasa kalian, katakan kepadanya bahwa aku merupakan utusan dari negeri jauh".

"Aku tidak mengizinkan tujuan sedangkal itu untuk bertemu dengan yang maha hebat".

"Sepertinya negosiasi sopanku gagal, apa boleh buat...".

Gadis itu memejamkan mata sekilas, perlahan menatap tajam ke arah dua maid.

Kedua mata maid tersebut sedikit terkejut ketika melihat pancaran mata itu.

"Kau...".

~ZHITACHI~

Seorang gadis bertanduk putih dengan lekukan tubuh para idaman pria tengah duduk santai di ruang tamu, ditemani dengan pemuda berkacamata yang tengah duduk santai sembari membaca sebuah lembaran kertas.

Seorang maid membuka pintu ruangan dan memberi hormat kepada mereka.

"Maaf mengganggu istirahat anda Albedo-sama, sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu".

"Tamu? Siapa dia?" Ucapnya sembari menaruh gelas minuman.

"Dilihat dari bentuknya ia adalah manusia".

"Musnahkan saja! Makam Agung Nazarick tidak mengizinkan makhluk lemah seperti mereka menginjakkan kaki di sini!".

"Maaf jika ini mengela perintahmu, Albedo-sama, orang itu terlihat kuat... Jauh lebih kuat dari manusia biasa".

Albedo tersenyum sekali, namun, senyuman itu seperti tanda ia tidak percaya.

"Jauh lebih kuat dari manusia biasa? Ainz-sama jauh lebih kuat dari orang itu!".

"Tenanglah Albedo, aku akan menemui orang itu dan memastikannya... Paling hanya manusia lemah dan bodoh yang tidak sengaja ingin mengantarkan nyawanya ke tempat ini, dan juga kebetulan sekali hewan peliharaanku sedang lapar dan ingin makan daging manusia".

"Jika benar dia bukan orang biasa, segera hubungi Ainz-sama".

Pemuda berkacamata berdiri lalu berjalan ke arah pintu, maid tersebut memberi hormat lalu meninggalkan ruangan.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya seorang maid berambut hitam diikat.

"Aku hanya seorang penjelajah waktu yang kebetulan tiba di tempat ini".

'Jika memang dia orang biasa, kenapa ia memiliki kekuatan sebesar itu... Aku kecualikan kepada seluruh penjaga, dia lebih kuat dariku maupun pelayan lain. Kekuatannya setingkat para penjaga, bahkan bisa...'.

Gadis asing itu pura-pura batuk sekali.

"Maaf jika aku mengganggu pemikiranmu, nona, apa aku harus menunggu di tempat ini lebih lama?".

"Kau! Lancang sekali di tem-".

"Tenangkan dirimu, Yuri".

"De-Demiurge-sama! Maaf kelancangan saya".

Sosok pemuda berkacamata berjalan menghampiri seorang maid yang bernama Yuri.

 ***Set!*.**

 ***Tap!*.**

Posisi mereka saling sejajar, kedua tangan yang semula dilipat ke belakang kini beralih ke samping. Tatapan tajam terarah ke gadis berambut hitam panjang. Walau tertutup oleh kacamata, gadis itu yakin bahwa ia tengah diawasi.

"Sepertinya kau bukan orang sini, kenapa kau datang ke tempat ini?".

"Aku ha-".

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu bicara!".

 ***Deg!*.**

Tubuh gadis itu bergetar hebat, mulutnya seakan sulit untuk bicara ketika pemuda itu membentaknya. Seakan seperti seluruh tubuhnya dikendalikan oleh pemuda itu.

"Bersujudlah kau dihadapanku!".

 ***Deg!*.**

Tubuh gadis itu perlahan mengikuti ucapan dari Demiurge.

'Tu-tubuhku!'.

"Apa boleh buat... **Anti Magic: Delay!".**

 ***Trang!*.**

Sihir pengikat yang mengendalikan gadis itu menghilang. Ia kembali berdiri dengan tegap namun dengan tatapan tajam ke arah Demiurge.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?".

"Sudah aku bilang, aku seorang penjelajah waktu yang ingin bertemu penguasa... Ano, bisakah kau mempertemukanku dengan rajamu?".

"Penguasa kami terlalu sibuk untuk mengurusi pertemuanmu, manusia... Jika kau masih ingin hidup, pergilah dari sini!".

Gadis itu hanya menghela nafas pelan.

"Kau juga sama sulitnya dengan orang itu... Apa boleh buat".

Tangan gadis itu beralih ke arah anting telinga dan menyentuhnya pelan.

 ***Deg!*.**

Demiurge mundur beberapa langkah dan bersiaga, disusul oleh Yuri.

"Energi barusan...".

"Dia mempunyai energi sehebat itu?".

"Dilihat dari ras kalian, aku memilih energi ini... Sebenarnya aku tidak harus mengeluarkan energi sekecil ini untuk memperlihatkan kepada kalian".

'Energi sekecil itu?'.

"Jika berkenan, aku bisa mengalahkan kalian berdua dan melangkah maju mencari penguasa Nazarick ini".

"Kau tahu tempat ini?".

"Hoh? Ternyata benar tempat ini yang bernama Nazarick... Ternyata tempat ini lebih indah dari yang aku kira" Ucap gadis itu sesekali menengok ke arah samping.

Tatapannya kembali ke arah Demiurge dan Yuri, kali ini dengan tatapan tajam.

"Jadi... Apa jawaban kalian berdua? Mau melawanku atau mempertemukanku dengan penguasa Nazarick secara damai?".

Demiurge dan Yuri memasang posisi semula. Pandangan Yuri beralih ke arah Demiurge.

"Demiurge-sama?".

"Apa boleh buat".

Tangan kanan Demiurge beralih ke telinga.

"Albedo".

"Ada apa Demiurge?".

"Hubungi Ainz-sama, kita kedatangan seorang tamu penting".

"Tamu? Aku tidak mengizinkan siapapun bertemu dengan Ainz-sama selain orang penting di Nazarick!".

"Nanti aku jelaskan, sekarang hubungi Ainz-sama".

Albedo menghela nafas.

"Tunggu sebentar".

Kota E-Rantel...

 ***Kriet!*.**

Sosok pendekar berjubah hitam dengan postur tubuh tinggi nan besar membuka pintu kayu, bersama dengan gadis menawan dengan warna rambut hitam diikat satu ke arah belakang.

Kota E-Rantel, tempat perkumpulan serikat petualang dari kerajaan Re-Estize. Tempat perkumpulan para petualang dari seluruh tempat di negeri ini berkumpul. Selain banyaknya para petualang yang singgah di sini, ada dua orang dengan tingkat **Adamantite** yang tinggal di kota ini.

Perlu diketahui, **Adamantite** merupakan gelar tertinggi yang bisa dimiliki oleh para petualang yang sangat berpengalaman. Semakin tinggi gelar yang mereka dapat, semakin besar resiko yang akan mereka dapat ketika menjalan sebuah misi.

Dua orang yang menduduki tingkat ini memiliki panggilan mereka sendiri. Mereka ditakuti bukan karena tingkat ataupun postur tubuhnya, melainkan cara mereka menjalankan dan menyelesaikan misi.

Salah satu info yang tersebar luas bahwa salah satu dari mereka berdua telah mengalahkan seorang vampir yang mengamuk.

Julukan yang mereka dapat pun sebanding dengan cara berpenampilan mereka.

 **Momon si kesatria kegelapan** dan **Nabe si gadis menawan.**

Itulah julukan yang mereka dapat dari kota itu.

Sosok pemuda bertinggi besar bernama momon berjalan ke meja misi.

 ***Tap!*.**

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan permintaan yang kuterima. Kami ingin pekerjaan lagi, tolong carikan".

"Maafkan saya, Momon-sama. Saat ini tidak ada misi besar yang bisa anda kerjakan".

"Begitu".

 ***Tit!*.**

Sebuah pesan panggilan telah masuk. Momon memegang bagian kiri helm besi.

"Begitu ya, kebetulan sekali... Sepertinya aku ada perlu, aku akan kembali ke penginapan".

 ***Set!*.**

Momon berbalik arah.

"Kabari aku jika ada keperluan denganku".

"Baik, Momon-sama".

Momon kembali berjalan menuju pintu keluar, disusul oleh Nabe dari arah belakang.

 ***Kriet!*.**

 ***Tap! Tap!*.**

"Ada apa Albedo?".

"Maaf mengganggumu, Ainz-sama... Kita telah kedatangan tamu di Nazarick".

"Tamu? Sejauh yang aku ingat aku tidak mengenal siapapun orang dari luar Nazarick".

"Dia menyebut dirinya seorang penjelajah waktu".

"Penjelajah waktu?".

'Siapa dia'.

"Antarkan dia ke ruang singgasana Nazarick, kumpulkan semua penjaga lantai kecuali Gargantua dan Victim ke ruang singgasana".

"Baik, Ainz-sama".

 ***Tit!*.**

"Naberal, kita kembali ke Nazarick".

"Baik, Ainz-sama".

 ***Kriet!*.**

Pintu besar yang menutupi singgasana perlahan mulai terbuka, cahaya ungu seakan cahaya malam terlukis dari dalam singgsana. Lukisan berbentuk lambang serta beberapa ukiran terlukis di setiap tiang dinding. Sebuah karpet panjang merentang dari pintu sampai ujung kursi singgsana, ditambah beberapa prajurit tengkorak dengan zirah emas berjaga di samping karpet merah.

Kemegahan serta kekuatan seakan seperti memperlihatkan wujudnya di tempat ini.

"Sungguh kekuasaan yang hebat!" Puji gadis itu ke arah singgasana.

Puluhan prajurit tengkorak berjubah elit mengangkat tombak mereka di samping karpet. Yang menjadi perhatian dari gadis itu adalah sosok manusia tengkorak tengah duduk di singgsana, ditemani oleh 7 sosok yang dianggap sebagai penjaga lantai kini berdiri disamping manusia tengkorak.

Tatapan tajam nan dingin dari tengkorak itu terarah ke gadis asing tersebut. Gadis itu membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Sungguh tatapan yang indah".

 ***Tap!*.**

Gadis itu berhenti tak jauh di depan penguasa Nazarick.

"Selamat datang di makam Nazarick, manusia. Aku penguasa makam agung Nazarick, Ainz Ooal Gown. Ada urusan apa kau ingin menemuiku?".

Gadis itu memberi hormat sekali.

"Sebelum menjawab pertanyaanmu, ijinkan saya memberi kehormatan dari lubuk hati saya untuk anda".

"Silakan".

Gadis itu mengangkat tangan kanannya sedikit ke atas, sementara tangan kirinya diarahkan ke dada. Tatapan wajahnya terarah ke tangan kanan.

"Aku terkagum dengan suasana di tempat yang bernama Nazarick ini, wahai penguasa agung, terimalah hormatku... Keberadaanmu seakan seperti tanda dari kematian para dewa, tatapanmu seakan menuntun para kematian untuk datang kepada mereka yang menghinamu. Rasa takut yang kau sebarkan melalui tekanan ini seperti menekan jantung manusia untuk tidak berdetak... Kekuasaanmu seakan menjadi jawaban dari ucapan para pendusta yang berani menantangmu".

Gadis itu mengubah posisinya menjadi setengah sujud.

"Sungguh keberadaan yang absolut, wahai penguasa Nazarick, Ainz Ooal Gown-sama".

Seluruh penjaga tersenyum puas mendengar ucapan barusan.

Ainz melepaskan pegangan tongkatnya dan bertepuk tangan dua kali.

"Pujian yang sangat menakjubkan, pendatang... Katakan, apa yang ingin kau sampaikan kepadaku!".

"Sebelum mendengar keinginan saya, persilahkan diri saya mengubah sedikit kasta tingkatan antara sesama makhluk di tempat ini, Ainz-dono".

"Hm?".

Gadis itu berdiri dengan senyuman tipis, tangan kirinya menyentuh pelan anting telinga di bagian kiri.

 ***Tling!*.**

 ***Deg!*.**

Semua orang mendadak terkejut, terutama Ainz, ia sampai harus berdiri dari singgasana.

"Kekuatan barusan...".

Gadis itu menghentikan gerakan anting telinga kiri.

"Maaf membuatmu terkejut, Ainz-dono... Itu hanya sebagian kecil dari kekuatan saya".

"Sebagian kecil!" Ucap Cocytus dengan sedikit nada terkejut.

Ainz kembali duduk ke singgsana, namun perasaannya sedikit terkejut ketika merasakan kekuatan aneh barusan.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Apa kau masih seorang... Manusia?".

Gadis itu mengangkat bahunya sekali.

"Mungkin aku bisa mengatakan bahwa sebagian diriku masih manusia, hanya itu saja".

"Baiklah, apa yang kau inginkan ke tempat ini?".

"Aku ingin melakukan tawaran khusus kepadamu, Ainz-dono... Aku ingin berbicara 4 mata denganmu".

"Oh maaf, kau bisa mengajak satu orang lagi jika nanti ucapanku sedikit membingungkan".

"Cih! Manusia ini sangat merepotkan".

"Tenanglah Shalltear... Baiklah, aku akan mendengarnya".

Ainz menoleh ke arah Sebas.

"Sebas".

Sebas menoleh ke arah Ainz dan memberi hormat.

"Ya Ainz-sama".

"Antarkan tamu ini ke ruang tamu, siapkan segala sesuatu yang ada untuk menyambut gadis ini".

"Baik, Ainz-sama".

Sebas segera pergi usai menerima perintah.

"Demiurge, kau akan menemaniku di ruang tamu".

"Baik, Ainz-sama".

"Kalian, tetaplah di tempat ini... Ubah penjagaan menjadi level 3".

"Baik".

 **~ZHITACHI~**

"Albedo-sama, sebenarnya siapa gadis itu tadi? Serta hawa membunuh barusan, seperti ingin menghabisi kita semua" Tanya Laure ke Albedo dengan wajah cemas.

"Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya dengan pasti... Namun, tidak salah lagi hawa itu memang seakan seperti ingin menghabisi kita".

" _ **Ketakutan, kecemasan, kebengisan, kehancuran, kehampaan**_... 5 sifat yang menjadi satu pada hawa barusan" Tambah Cocytus.

"Be-berarti kekuatannya jauh di atas kita?".

"Dia mungkin berada di atas kita, tapi bagi Ainz-sama, manusia itu hanya sebuah debu" Ucap Albedo.

"Dia bisa menjadi ancaman besar bagi Nazarick, jika kita tidak bergerak, kehancuran bakal terjadi".

"Selama ada Ainz-sama di sini, maka tidak ada kehancuran bagi Nazarick".

 **Di ruang Tamu...**

"Sebelum aku mulai, aku ucapkan terima kasih atas keramahan anda beserta pengawal anda terhadap saya".

"Aku menerimanya".

"Selain hebat anda juga cukup baik, Ainz-sama".

"Sungguh? Aku hanya bertindak sesuai yang diinginkan Nazarick".

'Jika aku salah mengambil keputusan, akan menjadi masalah besar di tempat ini'.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan hal ini, siapa namamu?".

"Oh maaf saya lupa, nama saya memiliki ratusan sebutan. Namun, hanya ada satu nama yang banyak diucapkan... Panggil saja saya Faith".

"Baiklah, Faith-san, kenapa kau datang ke tempat ini?".

"Kedatanganku ke tempat ini adalah mengajak anda beserta seluruh pengawal untuk mengikuti sebuah turnamen besar di negeri saya. Untuk membuktikan kualitas dari antar penguasa hebat".

"Jika aku menolak, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Faith-san?".

"Itu tidak masalah, karena kedatanganku ke sini dengan maksud baik. Jika anda menolak, anda akan kehilangan kesempatan untuk mendapat sebuah item khusus".

'Item Khusus?'.

"Kami sudah banyak memiliki item di sini, kami tidak memerlukan item lagi".

"Aku sudah menduga akan ada jawaban seperti itu".

 ***Tlick!*.**

Sebuah hologram muncul di depan Ainz. Di hologram tersebut terdapat sebuah bola emas dengan tengah berwarna biru muda.

"Item itu bernama World Creator . Item ini mampu menciptakan sebuah planet bahkan alam semesta dalam sekejap. Kau bisa mengaturnya seakan seperti dewa".

Demiurge sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan barusan.

"Item yang sangat menggiurkan... Maaf, aku tetap menolaknya".

Faith tersenyum kembali.

"Baiklah, ini tawaran terakhir. Mungkin Ainz-dono akan memikirkannya kembali".

Gambar bola emas berganti menjadi sebuah buku coklat.

"Buku itu bernama All Thing in One . Sebuah buku yang berisi segala sesuatu yang ada di semua kehidupan".

"Bahkan buku ini bisa mengembalikanmu ke tempat semula atau mencari keberadaan pemain lain di bumi ini" Ucapnya lagi dengan nada menekan.

Ainz terkejut ketika mendengar ucapan terakhir.

"Demiurge, bisakah kau meninggalkanku untuk sesaat".

"Tapi Ainz-sama".

"Pergilah, Demiurge!".

"Baik, Ainz-sama".

 ***Kriet!*.**

 ***Dum!*.**

"Kini hanya ada kita berdua".

"Tidak apa jika pengawalmu pergi, Ainz-dono?".

"Dia tidak termasuk dalam rapat kita".

"Baiklah-baiklah".

Tatapan Ainz menjadi dingin ke arah Faith.

"Kenapa kau tahu tentang hal ini? Apakah kau seorang pemain dari Yggdrassil?".

"Entahlah".

"Aku tidak membutuhkan jawaban seperti itu!" Balas Ainz dengan nada tajam.

"Dan aku juga tidak membuat gurauan, Ainz-dono" Tatapan Faith berubah menjadi tajam, bahkan lebih menakutkan dari sebelumnya.

"Hm, lupakan masalah barusan".

"Baiklah" Balas Faith dengan senyuman.

"Demiurge, kau boleh masuk!" Panggil Ainz ke arah Demiurge yang tengah menunggunya di balik pintu.

"Baik, Ainz-sama".

 ***Kriet!*.**

 ***Dum!*.**

Demiurge berjalan dan berhenti di belakang Ainz.

Kali ini muncul dua hologram di depan Ainz.

"Jika Nazarick bersedia mengikuti turnamen ini, kami akan memberikan dua item tersebut jika berhasil menang".

"Lalu, jawabanmu?".

Ainz terdiam untuk sesaat. Ia memegang dagunya, menandakan ia sedang berpikir.

Ia menurunkan tangannya dari dagu, tatapannya terfokus ke Faith.

"Jawabanku...".

 **~TBC~**

Ciah! Selesai juga. Gimana? Cukup di sini dulu yah.

Bagaimana jawaban Ainz tentang penawaran yang cukup menggiurkan itu? Apakah menerimanya, atau menolaknya?. Tunggu saja di chapter depan.

Sampai di sini dulu yah, bye...


	2. Chapter 2

**Overlord Series** **  
** **Battle Mages**

Yahoo, Zhitachi kembali lagi nih...

Tidak terasa sudah 3 minggu untuk perilisan perdana Fanfict kolaborasi antara **'Overlord'** dengan ' **Master of Highschool** '. Kayaknya lebih dari tiga minggu deh, maap ya Readers sekalian karena Zhitachi mulai pikun.

Penjelasan singkat, pada ' **Master of Highschool** ', Faith merupakan seorang manusia dengan tingkat sihir paling tinggi di seluruh alam semesta. Penguasa waktu dan kehidupan yang pernah menyelamatkan bumi Xelia (Planet yang ditinggali Faith) dari ancaman kedatangan Ragnarok.

Ragnarok di sini sama saja seperti akhir jaman. Ketika jaman itu tiba, tidak ada satupun manusia yang bisa menghentikan kekacauan ini.

Oh ya, selain Faith, ada enam orang yang memiliki kekuatan tiada batas. Layaknya seorang dewa, mereka mampu mengendalikan seluruh makhluk hidup dengan mudah.

Oke tanpa kelamaan dan jadi bingung, langsung aja di scroll ke bawah...

 **Disclaimer:** **Zhitachi and** **Maruyama Kugane** **.**

 **Genre: Super power,** **Fantasy,** **Action.**

 **Character: All Chara in Overlord, Master of Highschool, and Antara Aku Dengan Dia.**

 **Rate:K+ up to M.**

 **Sinopsis:** Seorang penjelajah waktu dengan kekuatan over power telah tiba di wilayah Nazarick dan mengumumkan sebuah turnamen besar antara dia dengan penguasa Nazarick. Ainz yang mengetahui hadiah utama dalam turnamen tersebut ingin mengikuti pertandingan, sekaligus menghilangkan rasa kebosanan.

 **~Not Like, Don't Read~**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Prepare.**

"Jadi, Ainz-dono... Bagaimana jawabanmu?".

Ainz tengah memegang dagunya sembari memikirkan tawaran tersebut. Ia merasa sangat tertarik kepada dua tawaran itu. Namun, ia juga memikirkan hal yang terbaik bagi Nazarick.

Ia berpikir, tidak mungkin ia akan menggunakan kedua barang itu sendirian. Demi kejayaan Nazarick, ia pun harus mencari cara lain untuk mengsejahterakan mereka yang berkerja untuknya.

"Sepertinya dua hadiah tersebut cukup menarik... Baiklah, aku akan mengikuti turnamen itu".

Faith tersenyum sekilas.

"Oke, karena dua pihak sudah setuju. Langkah awal untuk turnamen ini adalah para anggota yang mengikuti acara ini. Di negeriku ada tujuh orang termasuk saya sendiri yang akan mengikuti turnamen ini. Kalau berkenan, Ainz-dono bisa menunjuk enam orang lainnya".

"Aku memilih **Demiurge, Shalltear Bloodfallen, Albedo, Cocytus, Aura Bella Fiora,** dan terakhir **Sebas** untuk mengikuti turnamen ini".

"Kalau begitu... Di pihakku aku memilih **Michrous S Mandael** , **Antolion O Lieste** , **Yuuna O Lieste** , **Arcenal O Lankeistal** , **Endriver Victoria** , dan terakhir **D. Leon Ramrus** ".

"Sebagai orang yang bijaksana, Ainz-dono bisa memberi peraturan pada turnamen ini. Kami akan menyetujuinya jika peraturan tersebut saling menguntungkan satu sama lain".

Ainz terdiam untuk sesaat, memikirkan sebuah peraturan.

"Hm~ Apa di turnamen ini mengizinkan untuk membunuh peserta lain?".

"Maaf sekali, Ainz-dono... Apapun yang terikat oleh pembunuhan atau pemusnahan dilarang di turnamen ini".

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika membuat salah satu peserta sampai sekarat?" Saran Demiuge.

"Usul yang bagus, mungkin akan menarik jika para peserta menunjukkan semua kemampuan mereka di atas arena".

"Saran yang bagus Demiurge" Puji Ainz.

"Terima kasih, Ainz-sama" Balas Demiurge sembari memberi hormat.

"Jika berkenan, Ainz-dono bisa menambahkan peraturan lagi".

"Baiklah, untuk waktu pertandingan, berapa lama mereka harus berada di arena?".

"Hm~ mungkin ini bisa menjadi bahasan penting di waktu mendatang, aku tidak yakin pada batas waktu turnamen. Aku memperkirakan setiap peserta melakukan pertandingan akan diberi waktu selama 4 jam di arena".

"4 jam yah... Cukup lama. Tidak apa, aku tidak keberatan akan hal itu".

"Ada peraturan lagi yang ingin ditambahkan, Ainz-dono?".

"Sepertinya itu sudah cukup".

Faith memajukan sedikit tangan kanannya, sebuah hologram muncul di atas telapak tangannya. Ia mengarahkan hologram tersebut ke tangan kiri. Ia menggerakan jarinya ke hologram tersebut seakan seperti menulis.

"Peraturan pertama, peserta turnamen dilarang untuk membunuh satu sama lain. Namun tidak ada peraturan tentang membuat seorang lawan menjadi sekarat".

"Kedua, waktu pertandingan dimulai dan berakhir yaitu empat jam".

Faith menoleh ke arah Ainz.

"Bolehkah saya menambah peraturan, Ainz-dono?".

"Tentu, aku tidak melarang".

Faith tersenyum sekali.

"Terima kasih... Ehem, peraturan ketiga, arena pertandingan akan berubah seiring dengan gaya menyerang para peserta".

"Arena pertandingan akan berubah?" Tanya Demiurge.

"Setiap peserta akan ditempatkan di medan arena acak. Contohnya jika ada seorang peserta yang ahli dalam melakukan serangan sembunyi, sementara peserta lainnya tidak memiliki kemampuan tersebut. Maka medan arena akan sendirinya memilih sebuah tempat yang bisa mendominasi kedua peserta tersebut".

"Begitu ya" Jawab Ainz sembari memegang dagu.

"Lalu peraturan keempat, sistem akan mengacak nama peserta yang akan mengikuti pertandingan. Setiap peserta yang berhasil memenangkan pertandingan, mereka tidak akan melakukan pertandingan lanjutan".

"Berarti hanya satu kali pertarungan?".

Faith mengangguk sekali.

"Lalu yang terakhir, pertandingan ini diselenggarakan di dunia Gigandalia, sebuah planet yang memiliki kepadatan tanah terkeras di alam semesta. Jadi, tidak ada larangan untuk membatasi kekuatan".

"Singkatnya, para peserta bisa mengamuk sesuka hati" Tebak Demiurge sembari memegang bagian tengah kacamata.

"Bingo! Benar sekai!".

Faith berdiri dari duduk dan mengulurkan tangan kanan ke depan,

"Semua peraturan dan kesepakatan sudah aku sampaikan, Ainz-dono—Aku harap kerja samanya, kita buat pertandingan ini menjadi menarik".

Ainz melihat tangan Faith yang ia ulurkan ke arahnya, setelah itu kembali memandangi Faith.

"Ya" Balas Ainz sembari membalas uluran tangan Faith, Faith tersenyum melihatnya.

"Baiklah, sepertinya saya harus pamit Ainz-dono—Aku akan datang ke sini sekitar 3 hari mendatang untuk membuka gerbang waktu ke duniaku" Ucap Faith sembari melepaskan salaman tersebut.

"Kami akan menunggunya—Demiurge, antarkan tamu kita ke pintu keluar Nazarick".

"Baik Ainz-sama" Balas Demiurge sembari memberi hormat.

"Tidak usah Ainz-dono, saya langsung kembali dengan membuka portal di sini".

Faith berbalik badan lalu melangkah beberapa meter, ia merentangkan kedua tangan ke samping sembari sedikit menaikkan kepalanya.

"Dengarkanlah aku, para waktu—Aku memanggilmu untuk mengantarku ke masaku!".

Sebuah portal ungu muncul di depan Faith, dia berbalik badan lalu memberi hormat sekali.

"Aku akan menantikan pertandingan itu, Ainz-dono" Ucap Faith setelah itu berjalan memasuki portal.

Portal ungu telah menghilang, keberadaan dari Faith pun sudah tidak terasa.

"Demiurge".

"Baik, Ainz-sama?".

"Perintahkan ke Albedo untuk menyuruh seluruh penjaga meningkatkan pertahanan lantai mereka sampai ke level terakhir, tutup semua gerbang dan jangan biarkan siapapun masuk—Perintahkan Laura untuk menyembunyikan makam Nazarick sampai tidak ada yang terlihat".

"Baik Ainz-sama" Ucap Demiurge sembari hormat sekali lalu pergi meninggalkan Ainz.

 ***Set!*.**

Ainz duduk di bangkunya sembari menatap ke langit ruangan. Hal barusan membuat dirinya berpikir lebih untuk meningkatkan pertahanan Nazarick. Makam ini yang seharusnya tidak bisa ditemukan lagi semenjak penjarahan waktu lalu mampu dimasuki kembali hanya dengan satu orang. Ia yakin para penjaga sudah meningkatkan pertahanan mereka sampai ke level tinggi, tapi semua itu seakan tidak berarti oleh gadis barusan.

Aura yang ia pancaran seperti milik dirinya, Ainz sempat berpikir bahwa dia juga termasuk player dari Yggdrassil. Namun, setelah mendengar penjelasannya tadi, tidak ada satupun kebohongan yang diucapkan gadis itu. Artinya, dia memang benar-benar berasal dari dunia lain yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan Yggdrassil.

Namun, aura yang gadis itu keluarkan saat di ruang singgasana seakan membuatnya terkejut. Dia tidak merasakan sedikit pun aura kemanusiaan dari gadis itu, aura itu seperti menggambarkan bagaimana keadaan bentuk neraka yang sebenarnya. Aura yang menunjukkan seluruh hal buruk dalam diri makhluk hidup, tekanan kematian yang mampu membunuh seorang dewa dan menekan alam semesta ke dalam kegelapan, kebangkitan dari seluruh kegelapan dan cahaya seperti tengah beradu di tubuh gadis itu.

Ainz tidak mampu mengukur jumlah mana dari gadis itu. Ia memang memiliki skill Mana detector yang mampu menilai jumlah kapasitas mana dalam tubuh seorang penyihir, namun yang ia lihat dari gadis itu justru sebaliknya. Gadis itu seakan tidak memiliki tekanan mana, entah dia sedang menyembunyikan jumlah mananya atau memang sengaja tidak ingin mengeluarkannya.

Ainz kembali berdiri, dia harus kembali ke ruang singgasana dan memberitahu masalah ini ke para penjaga, khususnya Albedo.

"Jadi begitu, tidak ada acara lain selain mengikuti pertandingan yang kau katakan barusan" Ucap Cocytus usai mendengar penjelasan dari Demiurge.

"Apa keputusan dari Ainz-sama sudah tepat, bagaimana pendapat kalian?—Demiurge, Sebas?" Tanya Albedo ke arah mereka berdua.

"Menurutku itu sudah keputusan yang tepat, sebisa mungkin kita tidak membuat keributan dengan gadis aneh itu" Tanggap Demiurge.

"Aku juga demikian, Albedo-sama" Tambah Sebas.

 ***Wush!*.**

Ainz muncul melalui teleport lalu berjalan ke arah kursi singgasana.

"Ainz-sama!" Seluruh penjaga memberi hormat kepada Ainz.

"Hm!".

 ***Set!*.**

Ainz kembali duduk di kursi singgasana.

"Maaf mempertanyakannya, Ainz-sama—Kenapa kita harus mengikuti pertandingan itu?" Tanya Albedo usai memberi hormat.

"Aku yakin Ainz-sama mempunyai maksud lain untuk mengikuti pertandingan itu" Balas Shalltear dan dibalas tatapan tajam oleh Albedo.

"Jaga ucapanmu Shalltear!".

"Tenanglah Albedo, yang diucapkan oleh Shalltear ada benarnya—Aku punya tujuan tersendiri mengikuti turnamen itu".

"Maafkan saya Ainz-sama, apa yang akan anda lakukan sebelum turnamen itu dilaksanakan?" Tanya Sebas dengan hormat.

"Hm~ Persiapkan segala hal yang dibutuhkan untuk turnamen besok—Albedo dan Demiurge, kalian tetaplah di sini untuk membahas rencana selanjutnya".

"Baik Ainz-sama!".

Seluruh penjaga kecuali Demiurge dan Albedo memberi hormat sekali lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruang singgasana.

"Menurut pendapat kalian, apa yang harus aku lakukan sebelum turnamen itu di mulai?" Tanya Ainz ke mereka berdua.

"Maaf bertanya Ainz-sama, apa kita diijinkan menggunakan 'World Item' untuk turnamen ini?" Tanya Demiurge.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Albedo?".

"Menurutku lebih baik membawa 'World Item' dan menggunakannya saat pertandingan".

"Apakah tidak akan melanggar aturan?".

"Menurut peraturan kelima tadi dijelaskan untuk tidak membatasi kekuatan para peserta saat bertanding, menurut saya itu sudah tepat Ainz-sama".

"Hm~ Kalau begitu bawa beberapa item tersebut, aku serahkan tugas itu kepadamu Albedo".

Albedo memberi hormat,

"Baik Ainz-sama".

"Lalu Demiurge, berapa persen kita bisa memenangkan turnamen ini?".

"Menurut perkiraanku kita akan memenangkan turnamen ini sekitar 90%" Balas Demiurge sembari memegang bagian tengah kacamata.

Ainz memegang dagunya sembari menundukkan sedikit pandangannya,

"Kita masih belum tahu kekuatan mereka—Demiurge, aku serahkan tugas analisa kepadamu".

Demiurge memberi hormat,

"Baik Ainz-sama".

'Sekarang, apa yang harus aku lakukan lagi' Batin Ainz.

 _Sementara itu..._

Sebuah portal ungu muncul di atas tanah yang dilapisi sebuah Kristal di sebuah istana.

Gigandalia, negeri tandus yang memiliki seribu kisah kepahlawanan, asal usul dari pahlawan hebat terlahir di negeri ini. Sebuah bumi dengan 2/3 daratan tandus dan 1/3 lautan biru, negeri yang sangat jarang ditumbuhi tanaman hijau dan digantikan oleh satu spesies tanaman khusus.

Struktur tanah di bumi ini konon dikatakan lebih keras dari besi Adamantite merupakan ciri khas yang dimiliki bumi ini. Berbeda dengan bumi lain, bumi ini memiliki beberapa kerajaan yang tersebar di seluruh dunia.

Salah satu kerajaan terbesar yang berdiri di tempat ini adalah kerajaan Girbhas, sebuah kerajaan yang memimpin hampir 60% wilayah di bumi Gigandalia. Raja sekaligus pendiri kerajaan ini adalah Michrous S Mandael, seorang pemimpin ras Gigant yang pernah mengikuti perang besar surgawi kedua.

"Dia sudah datang" Ucap seorang pemuda berambut sepanjang bahu berwarna hitam sembari melipatkan tangan ke dada.

 ***Wush!*.**

Faith muncul dari dalam portal dan melangkah ke arah mereka, tak lama portal ungu menghilang secara perlahan.

"Bagaimana jawaban mereka, kakak?" Ucap pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Mereka menerimanya—Dimana yang lain?".

"Antolion dan Yuuna masih berada di bumi mereka, Ramrus harus menyelesaikan masalahnya di Xelia, dan Endriver sedang melakukan perjalanan menuju ke Gigandalia".

"Jadi begitu, bagaimana untuk arenanya Michrous?".

"Semuanya sudah selesai sesuai rencana, Kazuma-sama".

"Hum! Aku juga harus kembali ke duniaku".

Tubuh Faith perlahan berubah menjadi seorang pemuda berambut sama seperti pemuda di dekat Michrous. Ia memakai sebuah mantel putih sampai ke mata kaki dengan sepasang bulu di sekitar pundak mantel.

"Huah! Penampilan ini jauh lebih menyenyakkan" Ucap Kazuma dengan lega.

"Kita adakan pertemuan Trinity dua hari mendatang, sampaikan hal ini kepada yang lain Cenal".

"Baik kakak" Balas Cenal.

Kazuma berbalik badan lalu berjalan menjauhi mereka.

"Aku serahkan tugas itu kepadamu, bye!".

 ***Wush!*.**

"Aku lupa bertanya kepada Kazuma-sama, apa lawan kita sangat tangguh atau tidak" Ucap Michrous usai Kazuma menghilang.

"Jika kakak pergi tanpa meninggalkan masalah berarti pertanyaanmu sudah terjawab".

Michrous memejamkan mata sekali setelah itu tersenyum tipis.

"Benar juga".

 _Dua hari kemudian, di bumi Gigandalia..._

Enam orang tengah duduk di samping sebuah meja bundar sembari melakukan rutinitas mereka sendiri. Di ruangan megah ini akan dilaksanakan sebuah pertemuan tingkat tinggi antar penguasa tujuh bumi. Masing-masing di belakang mereka di kawal oleh satu orang.

Perlu diketahui, bukan bumi Gigandalia saja yang ada di alam semesta ini, melainkan masih ada enam bumi lagi. Ketujuh bumi ini tidak jauh beda satu sama lain, hanya saja ada perbedaan dalam warna bumi mereka. Di Gigandalia ini warna buminya yaitu biru coklat yang mengartikan tanah tandus dan lautan.

Alasan lain bumi ini dibiarkan tandus karena kehidupan para ras Gigant yang menyukai struktur alam tersebut. Menurut mereka tanah ini sama bagusnya seperti tanah subur yang ditamani rerumputan.

 ***Kriet!*.**

Kazuma membuka pintu ruangan lalu berjalan dua langkah ke depan, sementara seorang pemuda di belakangnya menutup pintu.

"Maaf menunggu lama, temanku".

"Hum! Kebiasaan burukmu masih seperti biasa, Master Kazuma" Balas seorang pemuda berambut pompadour.

Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan aura membunuh yang kuat dari arah samping, ia menoleh ke arah tersebut dan melihat seorang perempuan berambut kuning tengah memasang deathglare ke arah dirinya. Bahkan aura tersebut sampai membangunkan seorang pemuda yang tengah tertidur santai di kursinya.

"Ada apa?", hanya itu yang ia ucapkan usai bangun.

"Yuuna mau ngamuk" Balas orang yang ada di dekatnya.

"Oh".

Ia memejamkan mata lagi untuk meneruskan tidurnya yang tertunda.

"Sekali lagi kau membuat candaan itu aku pastikan akan membuangmu ke Tartarus".

"E-Eh!".

"Tenanglah Yuuna, dia sedang bercanda denganku".

Tiba-tiba saja suasana di sekitar Yuuna berubah menjadi berbunga-bunga sembari tersenyum lembut.

"Baik Darling~".

"Bisa kita mulai sekarang kakak?".

Kazuma menoleh ke arah pemuda yang sama seperti dirinya,

"Oh? Oke—Madan, persiapkan hal yang kita bahas tadi".

"Baik guru".

 ***Set!*.**

Kazuma duduk di kursi keempat di antara mereka, pandangannya beralih tajam ke depan.

"Pertemuan tinggi tujuh Trinity—Di mulai".

Suasana menjadi mencekam ketika Kazuma mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, tidak ada pergerakan apapun dari orang yang berada di dalam ruangan. Seakan mereka tengah serius dalam pertemuan ini, kecuali satu orang yang tengah tertidur dengan kepalanya dia sangga di atas kursi.

"Sebelumnya aku telah memberitahukan kepada kalian tentang turnamen ini—Jika kalian masih ada pertanyaan, katakan saja" Ucap Kazuma memulai percakapan.

"Maaf sebelumnya, kenapa kau melaksanakan turnamen ini, Master Kazuma?".

"Antolion benar, untuk mencari manusia terkuat di alam semesta ini sudah cukup kita bertujuh—Untuk apa anda mencari orang kuat lagi, Master Kazuma?" Kali ini Michrous membuka suara.

Kazuma membalas pertanyaan mereka dengan senyum sekali,

"Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan kepada kalian bahwa di alam ini tidak hanya kita yang terkuat—Masih ada banyak makhluk yang memiliki kekuatan seperti kita".

"Lagipula tujuan turnamen ini hanya kesenangan belaka, bukannya kalian sudah lama tidak memanaskan inti sihir kalian itu, hahaha!".

"Mulai lagi kebiasaan buruk pemimpin kita" Balas Ramrus sembari memegang dahinya sekali.

Tiba-tiba saja Endriver terbangun dari tidur lalu memandangi Kazuma,

"Lalu, apa yang akan kita dapatkan nanti?".

Semua orang terdiam mendengar ucapan barusan,

"Tidak ada" Balas Kazuma singkat.

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari Kazuma, Endriver mendorong pelan tubuhnya ke belakang.

"Kalau begitu aku pas".

'Enak sekali dia bilangnya' Batin Antolion dengan sweatdrop.

"Hoh? Apa kau yakin?".

Kazuma menjentikan jari, memanggil sebuah hologram lalu mengarahkannya ke Endriver.

"Sepertinya kau akan memiliki musuh yang sepadan dengan dirimu, Endriver—Aku berani jamin dia akan memuaskan hasrat bertarungmu".

Endriver menatap tajam sebuah hologram yang menampilkan profil Sebas.

"Kau ingin aku melawan seorang kakek-kakek, Master Kazuma? Setidaknya berikan aku musuh yang sedikit lebih muda".

"Ara-Ara~ Kau memang suka menolak tawaran yang tak sesuai dengan pilihanmu—Tenang saja, aku yakin dia sangat kuat... Percayalah".

Endriver menghela nafas pelan, dia tahu bahwa ketika Kazuma memohon kepada pasti akan menjadi hal menarik baginya.

"Baiklah, aku akan melawannya nanti".

"Bagus—Bagaimana dengan yang lain?".

"Yo".

"Tak masalah".

"Asalkan aku bisa bersenang-senang, aku tak keberatan".

"Baiklah, semua orang sudah setuju".

"Bagaimana dengan peraturannya?" Tanya Antolion ke arah Kazuma. Melihat hal itu Kazuma memanggil sebuah hologram dan mengarahkannya ke Antolion.

"Hm~ Peraturannya cukup normal—Apa di turnamen itu tidak ada pembukaan semacam pertandingan pembuka?".

Kazuma memegang dagu sekali,

"Sepertinya tidak buruk, aku akan membahasnya lagi dengan pemimpin Nazarick di waktu mendatang".

"Hei darling—Jika turnamen ini selesai, apa kau mau berkencan denganku?".

Beberapa orang menghela nafas pelan ketika mendengar ucapan Yuuna.

"Tentu—Jika kau tidak kelepasan untuk membunuh lawanmu nanti" Balas Kazuma dengan senyuman tipis.

"Eh!—O-Oke, akan aku usahakan".

"Aku justru jadi khawatir dengan musuh yang akan dilawan Yuuna nanti" Tanggap Ramrus.

"Bagaimana untuk keamanan turnamen? Apa kita perlu menugaskan pasukan elit kita?" Tanya Antolion ke arah Kazuma.

"Aku sudah mengirim permintaan kepada Odin untuk meminjamkan pasukan Valkyrie miliknya—Arcenal akan memimpin langsung mereka, Apa kau keberatan Cenal?".

"Tidak kakak, sudah tugasku sebagai dewa perang untuk membimbing pasukan".

"Bagus, Bagaimana keadaan arena turnamen, Michrous?".

"Tinggal beberapa jam lagi arena telah selesai dibangun".

Kazuma tersenyum tipis,

"Baiklah, kita tinggal menunggu hari pertandingan—Aku sudah tidak sabar...".

"Ainz-dono".

 **~ZHITACHI~**

Ainz beserta seluruh penjaga lantai berdiri di depan gerbang Nazarick. Sebuah portal ungu muncul beberapa meter di depan mereka.

"Apa anda yakin tentang turnamen ini, Ainz-sama?" Tanya Albedo.

Ia masih bimbang tentang keputusan yang diambil Ainz waktu lalu. Bukan karena tidak setuju dengan keputusan majikannya, tapi ia ingin tahu alasan kenapa Ainz menerima tawaran itu.

Sepanjang pertemuan dua hari yang lalu Ainz seakan tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu. Jika ini menguntungkan Nazarick dan juga untuk Ainz, ia tidak akan keberatan.

"Kita akan ikuti alur permainan mereka—Albedo, bagaimana tentang 'World Item' yang akan kita bawa?".

"Semua sudah saya bawa sesuai perintah anda, Ainz-sama".

"Bagus—Demiurge, lakukan tugasmu saat kita tiba di sana nanti".

"Baik, Ainz-sama".

Ukuran portal berhenti dalam beberapa diameter, seorang gadis bernama Faith muncul dari dalam portal dan melangkah pelan ke depan.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda lagi, Ainz-dono" Ucap Faith sembari memberi hormat sekali.

"Aku juga, Faith-dono".

"Kita langsung pergi ke arena turnamen—Tapi Ainz-dono, bisakah aku mengajukan sebuah permintaan?".

"Apa itu?".

"Di duniaku memiliki 4 orang penyihir yang aku didik secara istimewa—Untuk pembukaan turnamen besar ini saya ingin mengajukan untuk melakukan pertadingan awal sebagai pertandingan pertama".

"Bagaimana pendapatmu, Albedo?".

"Lebih baik anda menolak usulan dia, Ainz-sama".

"Begitu".

"Ehem!" Ucap Faith sembari batuk sekali,

"Begini saja, aku akan mengundang kalian semua ke dunia Gigandalia—Sebagai gantinya aku akan mengaktifkan sebuah sihir khusus untuk menyembunyikan makam ini".

"Bagaimana pendapatmu, Demiurge?".

"Saya berpendapat untuk dia membuktikannya dahulu, Ainz-sama".

Ainz kembali beralih ke arah Faith.

"Bisakah kau membuktikan jika makam ini bisa kau sembunyikan".

Faith tersenyum,

"Tentu".

Dia mengambil sebuah tongkat yang berasal dari bola hitam, Faith segera menancapkannya ke tanah.

"Sekarang Ainz-dono bisa membuktikannya sendiri".

Ainz menoleh ke arah Laure,

"Terbanglah ke langit dan periksa keadaan Nazarick, Laure".

"Ba-Baik Ainz-sama!".

Laure segera terbang dengan ketinggian 800 M.

"I-Ini...".

Sepanjang pandangan Laure tidak nampak satupun tanda keberadaan dari Nazarick. Bahkan aura dan keberadaan dari Ainz sendiri tidak bisa ia rasakan. Yang ia lihat sekarang hanya sebuah tanah dengan beberapa pohon yang tumbuh lebat.

 ***Wush!*.**

 ***Set!*.**

"Ma-Makam Nazarick tidak terlihat baik dari segala arah, Ainz-sama".

Beberapa orang terkejut mendengarnya,

"Jadi bagaimana, apakah kalian sudah siap?".

Ainz menoleh ke arah Faith. Kini ada satu pertanyaan untuk gadis yang berdiri di depannya... Siapa sebenarnya dia?.

Ainz pun tidak bisa menarik keputusan yang sudah dia buat. Dia tidak ingin memberi kesan buruk untuk Nazarick karena masalah ini. Jika benar dia bukan lawan biasa, mungkin Ainz akan terhibur nantinya.

Mungkin ini akan menjadi pilihan bagus untuk bertemu orang yang lebih kuat darinya.

"Baik, antarkan kami ke tempat turnamen".

Faith tersenyum,

"Oke!".

 ***Set!*.**

Faith berbalik badan lalu merentangkan kedua tangan ke samping, mengangkat sedikit mulutnya lalu memandangi langit.

"Wahai waktu yang menuntun takdir, bukalah gerbang waktu melalui seruanku!".

Sebuah portal besar dengan lebar hampir 5 M muncul di depan Faith, ia kembali berbalik badan lalu menoleh ke arah Ainz.

"Portal sudah dibuka, Ainz-dono—Waktunya kita pergi".

"Ya".

Faith pertama masuk ke dalam portal, di susul Ainz lalu terakhir para penjaga.

Seruan dan teriakan keras bergema di dalam sebuah arena colosseum besar yang berdiri di tanah tandus. Jutaan penonton dari seluruh alam semesta hadir untuk menyaksikan turnamen akbar ini.

"Turnamen besar antar dua alam semesta akan segera di mulai!" Ucap pembawa acara dari tengah turnamen.

Ainz berjalan santai dari dalam kegelapan dengan semua ajudan mengikuti dirinya.

 ***Tap!*.**

Langkahnya berhenti, mata kirinya menyala terang sembari memandangi arah depan.

 ***Tap!*.**

Faith dan seluruh anggotanya berdiri dari posisi lain, ia tersenyum sembari menunjuk ke arah depan.

"Kita buat turnamen ini menjadi meriah, Ainz-dono".

 **~TBC~**

* * *

Ciah, akhirnya! Chapter yang di tunggu-tunggu sudah rilis juga. Seperti apa pertandingan mereka, taktik yang akan digunakan, dan skill apakah yang mereka kerahkan di turnamen ini? Kita akan menyaksikannya di chapter depan.

Ehem, untuk chapter depan turnamen masih belum di mulai karena akan ada pertandingan pembukaan antara murid Faith melawan anggota Pleadeas. Seperti apa pertarungan mereka, tunggu di chapter selanjutnya yah!.

Sepertinya seperti itu saja dari Zhitachi, sampai jumpa di chapter depan...

 ***Kritik dan Review dari Reader sekalian akan sangat memotivasi Zhitachi untuk menjadi lebih baik*.**


End file.
